


He Sees Monsters Everyday

by Cassie_cas_castiel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Charlie Bradbury, Alpha Dean, Alpha Sam, Clingy Castiel, Flirty Dean Winchester, Hurt Castiel, Hurt/Comfort, Insecure Castiel, Kidnapped Castiel, Librarian Castiel, M/M, Needy Castiel, Omega Castiel, Omega Jo Harvelle, Police Officer Dean Winchester, Possessive Dean Winchester, Protective Dean Winchester, Shy Castiel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-06
Updated: 2018-06-03
Packaged: 2019-05-02 21:54:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14554326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cassie_cas_castiel/pseuds/Cassie_cas_castiel
Summary: Castiel Novak's case went cold. No one knew what happened to the tiny omega with his big blues and thick black rimmed glasses. He was a lost cause that was snatched from the library. Months were spent searching for him but none of it mattered, he was gone.It wasn't until Dean Winchester decided to search the basement of a local drug house that he discovered, Castiel Novak was one cute and two, not as far gone as everyone thought him to be.





	1. Chapter 1

Dean Winchester swore to himself up and down, left to right, forward and backwards that he did not need an omega. And sure he got sick every once in awhile, but so what everyone does. Sure he didn't technically "read" every omega handbook Sam gave him, but he did skim them. Every omega needs an alpha or they'll get sick-blah blah blah, same goes for an alpha. And he's also heard Sam's lectures about how every alpha needs an omega, and every omega needs an alpha. Hell, Dean may doze a bit during his "lessons" but he knows the basics. It also helps every school issues one semester of "health" class in freshmen year. So really the whole alpha omega ratio wasn't all that forgettable.  
"Dean!" If it wasn't for the fact they were going for a routine drug bust Dean would be asleep right now, even though he was "on the clock."  
"Yes my lovely little brother," Dean answered snarkily. Sam immediately fixed him with a perfected bitch-face. Dean rolled his eyes and shifted his gaze back to the road.  
"We should go over our information again," Sam advised, adjusting his bullet proof vest. Dean grunted his approval but internally groaned when Sam started rallying off their information. "These people are maniacs apparently. They go so far as to consume cannabis, and it's not the edible or shrooms, they consume the leaves. Sometimes they even do bath salts, when they're feeling 'frisky'."  
"So how many are we expecting again?" Dean asked, spinning the driver's wheel to turn off a dirt road.  
"Two, at most three," Sam answered. He fiddled with his computer's disc eject button. "They took a fifteen year old omega girl back in 2005 and fed her various drugs and alcohol. Later she was dropped off in the south mall parking lot, a women found her called the paramedics. She soon died of an overdose in St. Jess hospital."  
"Son of a bitch," Dean's alpha growled at the thought of a poor omega being abused. He pulled to a stop a mile before the old house, so they wouldn't hear the squad car.  
"No one knows their names, or even how long they've been doing this," Sam trailed off. "Dean this isn't a lot to go off of."  
"Yeah well," Dean started. "we've gone off worst."  
"But for better situations," Sam rebutted. "This is a drug bust, Dean. These people are hopped up and getting off on stuff that will rot your brain. There's no telling what any of those people will do to us."  
"I know that Sammy," Dean snapped. He immediately re-found his composure before continuing his sentence. "Look these 'people' are dangerous. It is our job to take down bad people. It is our duty to make this world safer for our children and their children's children."  
"'kay," Sam breathed. Dean's lip's quirked up slightly before he slapped Sam's chest in a brotherly way.  
Sam shoved his laptop into the backseat of their dark blue Lawrence Kansas squad car before he pulled the black mask over his face and sighed. Dean grabbed his helmet and fastened the strap before smiling at his alpha brother. "Ready, bitch?"  
"Sure thing, jerk." Sam unbuckled his seatbelt and opening his car door, Dean followed pursuit.  
The two went to the trunk and grabbed their guns before Sam went to survey the area. Dean was close behind but instead of following Sam to the back of the house he stayed at the front, peeking through the windows trying to see how many people there was inside.  
The house was old and mostly composed of chipped paint and dirt. It seemed to be a two story, the kitchen and such downstairs with the bedrooms upstairs. Dean easily spotted a door beside the staircase which hinted at the idea of a basement. All of the criminals -which was only two- seemed to be crowding in the living room which could easily be seen in the kitchen.  
Dean glanced around his surroundings before he gathered that busting through the window would be best; catching them by surprise. Sam slowly crept into Dean's vision and stuck his thumb up, a sign of 'all good'. Dean tilted his head toward the open window he peeked through just moments ago, Sam silently nodded and slowly crawled toward it.  
The oldest brother held his breath as Sam heaved himself effortlessly up into the window. He slid silently into the kitchen and let his foot down gently. Dean watched as a tiny bit of tension left Sam's shoulders. Dean gulped and slid his own body quietly through the window, his feet lightly tapping against the floor. Dean immediately stilled waiting for more laughter to come from the living room. Once more laughter came from the living room Dean slowly let out a breath and continued entering the house.  
Once Dean was inside Sam slowly backed up against the kitchen wall next to the questionable basement door. Dean placed himself an inch away from the door and looked to Sam for their signal. Once Sam nodded, Dean began to creep toward the lowly lit living room. They stuck close to the wall since there was less likely to be creaky floorboards. Dean breathed slower and peered around the corner into the living room. All two of the guys were piled into the room sipping cheap beer and eating greased up pizza. Dean stuck up one black finger up and counted down from three.  
Sam watched his fingers go down in anticipation. Once Dean put his last finger down they both rushed into the living room shouting. The two men scared out of their wits threw their arms up and squatted down. Dean grabbed the biggest guy and patted him down searching for weapons before he shoved his face into the ground and handcuffed him, Sammy did the same just gentler. Dean growled, "Now I know y'all are just so much for the omega life, so why don't you tell me what's in the basement."  
"Nothing, okay?" The guy shouted defensively.  
Dean squinted at the man and pursued his lips. "Why don't I believe you?" Sam glanced between the man and his brother.  
"Dean, I'm gonna call for back up," Sam reasoned, Dean nodded without letting his eyes leave the man's face. Sam gripped onto his walkie talkie and pressed the button, "Charlie, come in Charlie. This is unit 83."  
"Come in unit 83, we're listening," the brother's could make out through the static.  
"I need back up. We're off of Stillinski Street, only dirt road on the street."  
"Copy that 83, sending backup," Charlie responded.  
Sam released the button on his walkie talkie before he glanced from Dean to the man he had pinned. Dean's every instinct told him to go to the basement despite the man he had handcuffed and doped out on probably more than one drug. The basement seemed to call to him, like something he needed was down there, waiting. Waiting for him, hungry. It's rustic lullabies screamed in Dean's ear.  
One knock sounded on the poorly held together wooden door. Sam glanced between Dean and the man on the floor before quickly getting up and opening the door to let their fellow police officers, Andy and Ash in.  
"Well isn't it my favorite A-team," Dean smiled as soon as the door opened. They pulled their almost signature lazy grin. Andy pinned Sam's guy, while Ash released Dean of the man. Dean stood up and immediately turned to Sam. "Sammy, basement."  
Sam rolled his eyes. "Dean, there's probably nothing but a druggie's candy store down there."  
"More for evidence, Sammy," Dean supplied, as if it was obvious.  
"Fine, Dean." Sam cocked his gun and grabbed his flashlight. Dean followed Sam's movements and crossed his arms at the wrists, his flashlight below his gun.  
The two walked silently toward the basement door. Dean looked to Sam who stood with his back to the door reaching for the door handle. Dean nodded signaling for Sam to open the door. Sam opened the door quickly and Dean ran in.  
The basement was in poor state, even for a basement. The stairs leading down promised to give out under a certain amount of weight, and the walls seemed to be moist with an uncertain liquid. The ground didn't seem any better it was molded and seemed to ooze what looked to be dirt and water. There was no light and the only thing that illuminated the room -besides their flashlights- was a small rectangular window with thick metal bars. The poor excuse of the window sat almost on the ceiling. It was clear the revolting room that smelt of mold was below ground.  
Dean walked slowly down the stairs and continued to investigate the room. Dean stopped dead in his tracks when he caught side of another door. This one was metal and seemed to be more of a cellar than a basement. Sam walked down the stairs and did the same investigation as Dean. They did the same routine with the cellar door as they did with the basement door, Sam whipped it open and Dean rushed in.  
As soon as Dean rushed in he froze. In between a toilet and a wall sat an omega. The omega had his head in his knees and his hands over his ears. Dean walked slowly toward said omega with less caution then he did the druggies. The omega wore a simple long-sleeve white t-shirt that was a bit too big for his skinny body and a pair of what seemed to be either cheap Walmart pajama pants or hospital pants. He was shaking and his hands and wrists, from what Dean could see, were dirty and he even caught sight of blood. The second thing Dean noticed was the fact the omega smelled of rotten eggs, blood, and gasoline.  
Before Dean could make a move toward the omega Sam was shoving him aside walking toward the omega carefully. The way Sam did seemed to be more of the omega's sake than his, even if the omega were to attack Sam could easily overpower him, even without Dean. The poor thing was just skin and bones. The omega flinched when Sam approached him, but he didn't raise his head. "Hi," Sam greeted him gently. "My name is Sam Winchester, this is my brother Dean Winchester. We're here to help you."  
The omega didn't make a noise or any movement that gave an indication of understanding or even hearing Sam. "Do-do you want to scent me?" Sam asked holding out his wrist for the omega. Dean knew that Sam was only doing it out of the goodness of his goody alpha heart since he already was too far gone for Eileen, one of their operators. The omega slowly raised his head, his face was worst. His lips was split and his skin was dirty, his blue eyes seemed sad and puffy. The omega sniffed once at Sam's wrist before slightly uncurling before retightening himself.  
Sam sighed, his lips twitched slightly. "Dean," Sam breathed. "Do it."  
"Do what?" Dean asked.  
"Let him scent you. . . on your neck," Sam demanded.  
"What? Dude no!" Dean didn't mind helping omegas, he actually enjoyed it. It was the whole not knowing if this omega will attack him.  
"Dean, you're an unmated alpha-"  
"So?"  
"So, you'll have a more calming effect on him," Sam said as if it was the most obvious thing.  
"Fine." Dean crouched in front of the shaking omega. "Look my name is Dean. I'm not gonna hurt you." Dean leaned forward slowly and tilted his head exposing his throat.  
The omega raised his head and glanced between Dean's neck and his eyes. "Go on," Dean cooed. The omega hesitantly craned his neck and sniffed Dean's neck. Sam watched as the omega's blue eyes were engulfed by black. The omega desperately whimpered and latched onto Dean burying his face in his neck. Dean grunted and fell back onto his butt. Even though the bathroom was a lot cleaner than the basement seemed to be, Dean was still disgusted about touching it.  
Sam chuckled as he holstered his gun. Dean grumbled and tried to stand up but not dis-latch the omega. "Sam, little help here!" Dean shouted trying to stand up.  
"Nah, I'm good," Sam laughed. "You know you guy's are kinda cute together."  
"My fist is gonna be real cute in your face!" Dean managed to stand up and let the omega onto the floor. The omega reluctantly let go of Dean but not without letting his discomfort be known through a whine.  
The omega seemed to stand a little bit too close to Dean than Sam. He seems to also only want Dean's attention.  
"What's your name sweetheart?" Dean asked the small omega.  
The omega frowned before tilting his head. "Cas-Castiel Novak." The omega's vocice was rough and throaty.  
"Castiel Novak?!"  
"Yes."


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Omega Recovery Program look at Castiel

Castiel most certainly was not Dean's omega. Sure he enjoyed Dean's scent but he was most certainly not Dean's. The omega was more than attached to his scent sure, but Dean was positive if Castiel were to scent another "single" alpha he'd be attracted to said single alpha. It just didn't make sense how clingy Castiel was being to Dean. Dean never prided himself to be a good scented alpha, but he also didn't think he necessarily smelled rotten. Whenever Dean caught a smell of himself he always smelled of pine, whiskey, a hint of motor oil and leather, it was never terribly pleasing but it was a good smell. 

Dean sat patiently in his waiting seat in the Omega Recovery Program. Dean's jean cladded leg bounced impatiently, he was kind of nervous how Castiel will react without him in his uniform. "Dean?" a worker at the omega recovery program called. Dean leaped out of his seat quicker than he thought he could. "You're Dean Winchester?" 

"Yes ma'am," Dean confirmed, shuffling his feet nervously. The nurse -or whatever she was- nodded and spun on her feet leading Dean down a way too bright hallway. Dean followed close behind the nurse. He peeked through windows of the rooms as they walked by. Some had an omega talking to a doctor and even more had ones laying on a bed with an alpha. Every once in awhile Dean could hear an omega whimper and sob through the walls. 

The nurse stopped at the end of the hallway and looked to Dean with a serious look on her face. "He's not done with his check up yet." 

"Then why-"

"He's uncooperative," the nurse interrupted Dean. 

"So you need me because?" Dean asked, glancing from the nurse to the sliding door which contained Castiel. 

The nurse huffed moodily, "he keeps mumbling your name." Dean sighed heavily. 

The window to the room was almost like it wasn't there, it was next to godliness clean. The only thing that gave away the fact it was an actual window was the fact Dean could see a doctor's lips move without a sound. When Dean's eyes shifted to Castiel he wasn't ready for the sight he saw. Castiel seemed small, granted he was already about as small as a freakishly tall pup, but he seemed smaller, if that was even possible. The omega was curled in on himself, like when he and Sam found him, but he was wound up tighter. Dean's inner alpha growled in possession, but Dean immediately silenced it, Castiel was not his omega. 

If Dean thought the smell of omega anger was bad he wasn't prepared for omega fright. Sure, he was a police officer he met a lot of scared omegas in his time but they were usually going off of an adrenaline rush or they wore scent blockers so he couldn't smell them. Needless to say Dean was not prepared for the scent of raw unfiltered fright. Especially not from Castiel, the omega that attached itself to him. 

When Dean entered the room it wasn't an immediate reaction. The doctor's had been bring in any alpha that even resembled dean's scent in the slightest way. Not one of them helped Castiel relax, all of them smelt just a tad bit off. When Dean was brought in Castiel's body visibly went rigid. If there was one more aloha brought in that even walked like Dean, Castiel was positive he'd attack them. The bed drooped slightly indicating that a specific amount of weight was added next to Castiel on the bed. "Cas?" His voice was rough yet smooth all at the same time. It was like cookies and brownies, even icecream. 

Castiel lifted his head slowly. Soft green eyes met his before he could make a move. Almost like a magnet Castiel clung to Dean. Dean wrapped his arm around Castiel and let the omega bury his face into his neck. Doctor Alex had a soft smile on her lips as she watched the omega practically crawl into the alpha's lap. "You know, Castiel isn't as cooperative as he looks," Doctor Alex joked. 

"Yeah," Dean starts. "I've been told. He's one helluva pistol." Castiel whimpered and squirmed closer to Dean. The alpha breathed a chuckled and rubbed a circle into Castiel's shoulder. 

"Sure is," Doctor Alex chuckled. Dean nodded and smiled back. 

"So what's up doc?" 

"Well, I'm sure you are aware of his emotional trauma." Doctor Alex reached around her and grabbed a cream colored folder. Her black wavy hair moved obeyingly with her. "He has many other things wrong with him, but the emotional trauma is one of the main concerns." 

Castiel breathed heavily into Dean's neck giving him the comforting that he was at the very least dozing. "Lay em on me doc."

"Well, Castiel has severe omega sickness, one of the worst cases I've ever seen," Doctor Alex confessed. "When I tested his blood I found traces of heat force, you may know it considering you're a police officer, but it is a drug that forces an omega into a premature heat." Dean took a deep breath and glanced down towards the sleeping omega. "It may take awhile for his heat to get back on track." 

"And what about the omega sickness?" Dean asked. 

"Well," Doctor Alex breathed. "It too will go away with time. As you can tell he is very 'needy' as you may say. He needs an alpha who will provide skin to skin contact with him as well as let him scent them." 

Dean nodded. "Awesome. You got any?" 

"Mr. Winchester, Castiel won't accept any of our alphas." 

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?" Dean asked, furrowing his eyebrows. Sure the omega could be stubborn but he wasn't picky.

"Castiel needs to accept this alpha," Doctor Alex explained, "forgive me if I'm wrong but you're the only alpha he accepts." 

Dean sucked harshly on his teeth taking in all of the information he was just told. "So what I just go to his house every few hours and make out with him?" Dean's sarcasm was quite obvious throughout the statement however Castiel's omega purred loudly at the idea of kissing the strong alpha. 

"Ideally yes," Doctor Alex laughed. "literally? no. He needs to live with you, and you need to 'snuggle' every day for three to four hours, preferably." 

"Okay fine, " Dena sighed. "Anything else doc?" 

"Nothing, though you may want to swing by the front desk, there's a special jar for you two." Doctor Alex winked before she left the room, but not before patting Castiel's back comfortingly. Dean knew she was an omega and Castiel was as well but he still had to bite his tongue when she touched Castiel. 

"Cas, sweetheart we're done," Dean cooed into Castiel's ear. Castiel whimpered and pushed further into Dean. "Sweetheart, we gotta go. Once we get back to my apartment you can take a nice long bath, get all this dirt off of you and then we can lay down on the couch and watch some movies." 

"M'kay," Castiel mumbled yawning. Castiel pulled his face from Dean's neck and rubbed his eyes tiredly. "Hungry," Castiel breathed grabbing at the hem of his dirt stained shirt, a nervous habit he's bound to adapt. 

"We can stop by Blue Castle and get you a cheese burger, okay sweetheart?" Dean offered, Castiel nodded and fumbled with the hem.

"Come on." Dean guided Castiel out of the room and down the hallway. Remembering about how Doctor Alex told him to check the front desk for a 'special jar', Dean curiously glanced to the front desk as they both passed into the lobby. It was far away but Dean could obviously see the multi-colored plastic packages, condoms. Dean was sure that if Sam was here, he'd be proud of the bitchface Dean just pulled off. 

Once inside the impala Dean turned to Castiel and smiled. "So how bout tomorrow, we get you some clean more Castiel kinda clothes." 

A small smile spread onto Castiel's face, his eyes crinkled and two dimples engraved into his cheeks. Dean saw the ocean in his smile, he saw a sunset in his skin and the rain in his eyes. Castiel smiled like all the moons aligned and every bad thing was cured. Castiel was like a symphony of violins played 'Hey Jude.' He was like a bee trying to find a sunflower in a sea of dandelions. He was grace and clumsiness all at once. He was heaven and hell in one body. He was the ocean and the sky. He was an angel, Dean was sure of it. "I'd like that." 

"What you've never had a cheeseburger before?" Dean asked, as Castiel practically swallowed his burger whole. 

"I have," Castiel mumbled suddenly selfconscious. 

Dean noticed how Castiel dropped half his burger into his lap and looked out the window a tint of a blush on his cheeks. "Cas," Dean started, feeling bad. Dean glanced out his own window before looking back to the omega. "Sweetheart I didn't mean to hurt your feelings." 

Cas just grumbled and squirmed in his seat, careful not to knock the burger off since he didn't want to make a bigger mess for Dean to clean up. A soft warm hand gripped onto Castiel's which stole away his attention. When Castiel looked to the source of the hand he met two soft green eyes with scattered freckles around them. "Sweetheart, I know you're hungry, it's okay. Who knew how long you've gone without a proper meal," Dean cooed rubbbing his thumb into the back of Castiel's hand. 

"Okay. . ." Castiel trailed off. "I'm sorry" 

"Nothing to be sorry for, sweetheart," Dean reassured. "You ain't done nothing wrong." 

"okay." 

"Now let's get home, Cas."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own supernatural or any of its character's no copyright infringement intended


	3. Memories Are Bad

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cas is home now! :)

A yawn spilled around Castiel's cheeks. He was tired but Dean was determined he would feel the joys of a bath. . . again. Castiel wasn't sure how to tell Dean that he really wanted to go to bed, he was scared he'd fall asleep in the bathtub. The last thing he needed was drowning the day he got rescued. 

"Sweetheart?" Dean called from the bathroom. Castiel suspected that Dean found the pet name sweet and meaningful.

Castiel hummed, "hm?" Castiel huffed when Dean didn't reply. The blue eyed boy heaved his sore limbs from the leather couch and waddled slowly to the room emitting noise. 

When Castiel peeked into the room he was met with Dean hunched over the white bath tub, his flannel was rolled up to his elbows and his perky ass spilled over his heels. Castiel gulped at the sight, almost whimpering at the sudden rush of blood heading down south. 

Dean carefully spun on his toes to look at the omega. "Heya Cas!" Dean greeted, raising one soaked arm. Castiel nodded once in response. Dean sighed before chuckling, "this warm enough for you?" 

Castiel crept forward and kneeled between Dean and the toilet. His eyebrows knitted as he leaned forward and let the water wash over his hand. "Mmm," Castiel hummed. "Can it be warmer?" 

"'Course sweetheart," Dean replied, reaching over to the temperature faucets. Dean gripped awkwardly at the faucet head, he turned it to the left and watched the water create more steam from the heat meeting the colder air. The alpha ran his hand under the water and almost yelped and jerked away when the searing water caressed his skin. 

Dean glances at Castiel. "You sure you want it this hot, Cas?" 

Castiel furrowed his eyebrows worriedly and leaned over Dean. He brought his hand out and quickly slashed it through the water. The water was hot, almost searingly on Castiel's skin but it was perfect, exactly how he wanted it. "Yes, Dean."

Dean scrunched yo his face but nodded. "Well then," Dean started. "I'll leave you to the whole naked water fiesta." Castiel nodded. "I'll be out in the living room, when you're done we can go to bed or watch a movie, 'kay sweetheart?" 

Castiel nodded in response, the omega watched as Dean awkwardly nodded and left the room after placing a bright blue rugged towel on the white sink.

Once the door locked with a click Castiel padded lightly toward the vanity mirror. The sight he was met with, was not one he wished to see, not one he wished to be. 

The male in the mirror had pale blue eyes, blue eyes that seemed to speak loss. Castiel wasn't sure why, he didn't lose anything, besides himself. The blue eyes he possessed wandered further than just the poor reflection of themselves, his hair was pinned to his head by what he could only hope was just dirt. His skin was a dusty gray, Castiel almost doubted just one bath would help clean him. 

The omega let out a deep sigh before decidedly shedding the dirtied clothes. His bones and muscles ached and groaned as he maneuvered roughly. When Castiel was dressed down to his lily white boxers he looked into the mirror once more. His chest was littered with scars, some were stitched together with only dry blood and stitches.

The bath water crashed into the tub like a waterfall, Castiel almost forgot to draw a bath you actually have to put down the plug. Quickly surveying the bath tub for spiders or other insects, Castiel dropped his boxers and climbed into the quickly filling tub. 

The water sloshed against Castiel's pale white skin. The omega took a deep breath and leaned back slowly, his muscles seemed to scream as he relaxed, his back cracking. 

Castiel watched silently as the water slipped around his feet. His eyelids slid shut, memories were all that were left of his entertainment. 

Memories 

"Cassie?" Gabriel's voice called from the back of the library. 

The small omega with big blue eyes glanced up from his book. "Yes?" 

The older alpha appeared from the back and smiled at his little brother. "Try this new pie I made." The sandy haired brother stepped quickly to Castiel. "It's eggnog pie, instead of filling I put eggnog." 

"Sounds pleasant!" The bookworm enthused. Castiel grabbed the plastic fork and spooned a hefty piece of the pie into his mouth. "Mmm," Castiel moaned. "It's so good!" 

"Maybe we should sell it," Gabriel recommended, "'maybe like a seasonal thing?" 

"Mmm," Castiel hummed, thinking. "Yeah definitely."  Castiel circled his hips around the counter and walked through the bookshelves. 

"So what's on the agenda today, baby bro?" Gabriel asked, a smirk coming into his lips, "checking out that smoking hot secretary?" 

Castiel rolled his eyes but blushed. "Which one?" Castiel teased. "The one that doesn't even know I exist or Meg." 

"I mean, same person right?" Gabriel shot back smugly. Castiel huffed as he managed to find the book he was looking for. 

The omega traced his fingers along the spine of the book, a small smile gracing his features. The Hobbit was always one of his favorites. "You say that, yet you haven't even managed to ask out that cashier at the supermarket, what's his name again?" 

"Haha very funny. What are you even doing?" Gabriel asked, when his brother didn't come back from the rows of shelves. 

"A costumer wanted the book The Hobbit but this copy got a juice spill on it, I'm looking for the other one," Castiel explained, almost crawling on his hands and knees for the damn book. 

Gabriel chuckled seeing the clean copy in the show case. "Hey baby bro?" 

"Yes Gabriel?" 

"I think there's a spider in your showcase." Gabriel scooped another piece of his pie into his mouth and just nearly groaned. "It's pretty big too." 

"Damnit," Castiel cursed. "That's the second one this week! I'll have to call Luci, I hate spiders." 

"Of course," Gabriel agreed, shoving another fork full into his mouth. 

When Castiel reappeared from the book shelves to look into the show case he just about murdered his brother. "Really?" Castiel turned and asked his brother, giving him a bitchface.

"What?" Gabriel asked innocently. 

"You're a horrible person," Castiel informed, turning back to the spider-less bookcase. 

"I know," Gabriel chuckled finished off the pie. "Anywho I'm gonna bounce, I gotta hot date." 

"Oh yeah?" Castiel asked, glancing up at his brother. "Who's the poor girl?"

"Rowena from the supermarket, I need her to talk me up to the one I really want." Gabriel stretched his back cracking. 

"Ew," Castiel grimaced. "Dude she's an old witch." 

Gabriel barked a laugh before swinging his black leather jacket on. "A witch I wouldn't mind getting behind." 

"Okay but when she's gumming rather than sucking, don't ask for my rubbing alcohol," Castiel called. Gabriel rolled his eyes and stormed out of the shop. 

Castiel delicately slid the glass door open and grabbed the book, swapping it out for the less cleaner one. Castiel hummed a nameless song as he made it back to the counter, he placed the book onto the counter and sat back down getting ready to read again. 

The library's door opened quickly and shut loudly behind the person. Castiel didn't bother glancing up figuring it was Gabriel. "Did you forget your condoms?" Castiel said snidely. 

A rough hand gripped Castiel's arm. The omega startled and tried to look up but the back of his neck was forced down into his book. Castiel flailed and kicked but it was no use, the attacker quickly stuffed a rag in Castiel's mouth and threw a bag over his head. 

A gasp escaped Castiel's mouths as he sat up quickly in the bath, the water angrily moved around him. The blue eyed omega swallowed harshly before quickly shutting off the water. Castiel debated laying back down but quickly decided not to when he figured the memories would just come back. 

Busying himself Castiel grabbed a rough washcloth, he dipped it into the water and began rubbing the washcloth over his skin. The dirt didn't come out easy -as expected- it took three rub downs and one water change. Castiel's hair was still bone dry with the exception of a few drops of water. Before dunking his head Castiel plugged his nose and hoped his hair wasn't as dirty as it looked. When the boy resurfaced the water was a light gray, Castiel reached up into his hair and ran his hand through it but stopped when the water on his hand was a dark gray.

The washing of his hair took more times than he cared to count -though he estimated around three times. Castiel sighed in relief when his dark brown hair took a reappearance. 

The omega reached up and grabbed the handle bar and heaved himself up onto his shaky feet. Castiel slowly stepped out of the bathtub and onto the carpet, his bones still moaned tiredly at him, but he refused to listen. 

Once he was all dried off and into the spare change of clothes Dean left for him, Castiel walked slowly to the living room where Dean said he would be. 

Dean sat on the couch watching Dr. Sexy M.D a tv show that Castiel remembered and never took interest in. "Dean?" Castiel called out softly. 

Dean jumped a bit before quickly covering it up and looking to the omega. "Ah, how ya feeling sweetheart?" 

"Much better," Castiel purred. 

The floorboards shuddered under Castiel's almost nothing weight. Dean smiled softly at Castiel as he sunk in next to the green eyed alpha. Dean scooted closer, he wrapped his right arm over the omega and let him bury his nose in his chest. Castiel was curled in the couch, his nose in Dean's shirt. The police officer almost let out a content sigh, but refrained, it seemed too domestic. But that didn't stop him from rubbing mindless patterns and circles into Castiel's pale warm skin. 

"Cas?" Dean asked, absentmindedly. 

Castiel raised his head, but snuggled back down into the pine and leather smelling alpha when he realized Dean could still hear him. "Yes alpha?" 

"Wha. . . Did they hurt you?" Dean asked, in a shy and uncharacteristic manner. It was soft spoken, it was almost as if Dean didn't want anything to do with the answer but still wanted it, it took Castiel by surprise. All Dean ever asked him about himself was his name. Castiel assumed it was some sort of police instinct; don't ask a victim anything unless said victim is stable. 

"Yes. . ." Castiel trailed off. The words tipped off his lips effortlessly before Castiel had time to think about the answer. 

Dean leaned down to the awkward angle it took and buried his face in Castiel's messy hair, kissing his head softly.

"I'm sorry Castiel, you don't deserve that." 

"No one does," Castiel commented.

Dean nodded. “Yes, of course. But you especially don’t deserve it, Cas.” Dean licked his lips, feeling the burning of chapped lips was a distraction. Distracted Dean of ever feeling more to Castiel, of ever wanting more, of ever needing more. Castiel was not Dean’s omega.

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Supernautal or any of its character's no copy right infringement intended


End file.
